The Baby Sesshy Story
by ChibiOfCuteness
Summary: When Rin and Jaken come back from finding food, they discover something no one ever thought would happen - Sesshomaru turned into a toddler! When InuYasha's group finds out they of course take in the children and demon imp but how will the group handle the mischievous demon pup? And what will they do when they discover something even bigger taking place? T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters! They all belong to the orignal owners!**

Rin rode on A-Un's back, a bundle of edible mushrooms in her arms, with a complaining Jaken seated behind her. They landed in the clearing where they had left Sesshomaru and looked around for him but saw no sign of the yokai lord.

"Ah! Lord Sesshomaru's clothing!" Jaken exclaimed running over to the pile of armor and cloth.

"Why is Lord Sesshomaru's clothing here?" Rin asked, crouching down to inspect the clothing.

"If I knew don't you think I'd tell you, girl?" Jaken yelled, turning to look at her.

"Ah! Master Jaken, it moved!" The young girl exclaimed, pointing to the completely still bundle.

"What? I don't see anything" Jaken said.

Rin slowly lifted the edge of the kimono to see a white hair pup laying still, the only motion was the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Rin pulled the kimono off his face and leaned over him, her face only inches from his. Jaken was sobbing in the distance, saying something, but Rin wasn't listening.

After a few moments, or what seemed like hours to Rin, the pup's eyes opened to see the young girl smiling at him. His first reaction was to jerk back away from her, frightened by the unfamiliar girl being so close.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your awake! Rin is very happy! She waited a long time!" The human girl chirped.

Sesshomaru just stared at her with wide, curious golden eyes so Rin went on.

"Do you remember what happened to you? Rin went to go look for dinner along with Master Jaken and Ah-Un and when we returned you were small." She explained.

The Inu pup slowly shook his head and looked past her to the crying demon imp.

"Master Jaken is very upset." Rin said, following his gaze to the said imp.

Sesshomaru nodded once more.

"My lord, your not hurt are you?" Rin asked, looking back at him.

Sesshomaru shook his head and went back to looking at the hysterical demon.

"Master Jaken, don't be sad! Lord Sesshomaru is alright!" Rin told him.

"He's a helpless child again! It's so degrading! I'm so sorry, my lord!" Jaken rambled on.

Rin shook her head and turned back to Sesshomaru, giggling at the sight of the little pup in the poorly fitting adults kimono. Sesshomaru just looked at her confusedly.

"We should find you some more suitable clothes. You look silly like that, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said with a smile as she wrapped him better in his kimono and slid him out of the armor.

Sesshomaru smiled, which only made Jaken sob louder. Rin placed the toddler on the ground and looked at him.

"Uh-oh! Master Jaken, I think he's mad." Rin said. The baby Sesshomaru shook his head. Which caused Rin and Jaken to look at him questioninly

"Uh, is my lord not mad?" Rin asked, clearly perplexed.

Sesshomaru shook his head again earning a big smile from the human girl.

"Then you must be happy!" She chirped. Rin had never seen him smile out of happiness, but she liked it a lot. Sesshomaru smiled wider and nodded.

"Look, Master Jaken! Lord Sesshomaru is happy!" Rin exclaimed excitedly.

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound like my lord at all." Jaken sniffed.

"That's what he said and he has never lied to us before." Rin said, but Jaken still wasn't convinced. Rin didn't notice and instead picked up the pup, though he was more than half her size, and helped him onto Ah-Un, who had layed down to make it easier. Sesshomaru looked ridiculous wrapped up in the adult's kimono and his fluff, which had shrunk along with him.

"Come on, Master Jaken, you don't want to get left behind." Rin called. Jaken made a mad dash from the two headed dragon. Rin climbed on behind Sesshomaru and Jaken seated himself behind the two. Ah-Un stood and began flying toward the village.

It didn't take them very long at all to get there on Ah-Un and when they did, they landed outside the village and layed down to let the children and imp off their back. Rin led Sesshomaru, who hand one arm full of excess fabric and the other wrapped tightly around Rin's as he looked around warily, into the village while Jaken and Ah-Un stayed outside due to their obvious demon heritage and lack of need to go.

Rin noticed Sesshomaru's uneasyness upon entering the human village and smiled at him, though she looked scared herself which only made Sesshomaru's fear worse. Suddenly, a familiar red clad hanyou landed in front of the two. He looked around, but not down at them, looking for a much taller person.

Sesshomaru walked closer, sniffing at the demon in front of him. He smelled kind of like Father, but slightly different and more...human.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why are you sniffing InuYasha?" Rin giggled.

"Sesshomaru?" The older boy questioned.

Sesshomaru looked up at the white haired hanyou in front of him and a single word , a name, came to mind.

"Inwasa?" He asked, still staring at his brother with a quizical expression.

"Inwasa?" InuYasha repeated, picking up the small boy and sniffing him before adding a "No way!"

"It's true," Rin said "My lord is small now."

"Inwasa!" Sesshomaru smiled, more sure of the name now, and reached for him in an attempt to hug him. InuYasha dropped him, having no care how he landed. Sesshomaru whined as he fell backwards.

"What the heck happened to him?" He asked.

"Rin doesn't know. She went to go find food and when she returned her lord was small." She explained, going to the pup's side.

"Are you okay, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Of course he is! He's a demon. A fall like that ain't gonna hurt him." InuYasha scoffed. Sesshomaru nodded to Rin before looking at his brother sadly. Rin took his hand and helped him up before leading him away to the kimono vender. Some of the villagers openly protested and gasped in horror upon seeing the yokai pup in their peaceful little village.

Sesshomaru whimpered at the looks he was getting as he moved closer to Rin, holding her hand tightly.

"It's okay, Lord Sesshomaru. Rin won't let them hurt you." Rin said, though Sesshomaru could hear the nervous shakiness in her voice that she had tried and failed to hide.

"Where do you two think your going?" Came the gruff voice of the red clad hanyou boy.

"My lord needs a new kimono so Rin is going to get him one." She explained.

"Do you even have any money?" InuYasha asked.

"Um..." Rin muttered, having not even thought of it.

Just then Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara ran up.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, looking at her hanyou friend and then to the two children questioningly. Sesshomaru looked at the new faces and then hid behind InuYasha as Rin once again explained what had happened to Sesshomaru and waht she was trying to do.

"Did you give them money?" Sango asked looking at InuYasha.

"No! Why should I?" He asked.

Sango shook her head before getting some money and giving it to Rin.

"Oh, thank you!" Rin chimed as Sesshomaru sniffed the coins in her hand curiously. She took her lord's free hand is hers and led him off to the kimono vender while InuYasha's group followed, forcing the young hanyou to do so as well.

"Pick something, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said. Sesshomaru scanned the different colors of clothing and looked at Rin.

"What's wrong? Can you not pick?" Rin asked.

The pup shook his head, sending his white hair whipping around his face. Rin giggled and turned to the clothing. They compared things for a while before they settled on a white kimono with a red obi sash. Rin paid the woman at the counter and looked around for somewhere to let him change. Sesshomaru watched her before looking around, though he didn't know what they were looking for. Seeing nothing, Rin led him to a empty spot on the outskirts of the village.

"Okay, let's get you changed." Rin said smiling at him.

Sesshomaru nodded happily and raised his arms up. Rin took off the old kimono and replaced it with the new, perfectly fitting one before tying the obi around his torso.

"You look wonderful, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin chirped.

"I pretty?" Sesshomaru asked smiling brightly, exposing sharp fangs.

"Very pretty, my lord." Rin smiled in return.

"Yay!" Sesshomaru giggled.

"There's no way that's Sesshomaru." InuYasha said sweatdropping. His voice caught the attention of the said toddler and he ran over.

"Inwasa, I look nice?" He asked.

InuYasha opened his mouth to say something rude but a glare from Kagome made him stop in his tracks before he got the dreaded sit command.

"Yeah, you look fine." InuYasha muttered.

"Yay! Inwasa says I look nice!" Sesshomaru giggled and hugged his brother's legs. InuYasha responded by kicking the pup off his legs.

"Don't hug me, brat." InuYasha snapped. Sesshomaru landed on his bottom and looked up at the angry demon with a hurt expression on his face.

"Oh, please! That didn't hurt!" InuYasha exclaimed as Rin hurried to Sesshomaru's side and inspected his hands for injuries.

"Meanie." Sesshomaru said.

"Quit your whining, you brat!" InuYasha shouted which finally earned him a sit command from Kagome. InuYasha yelled as he crashed face first to the ground. Sesshomaru looked at him a momment before coming over and sniffing him.

InuYasha glared at the pup as he slowly stood up and walked away. Sesshomaru went to follow him but InuYasha spun around.

"Don't you dare, runt. I ain't takin' you with me." InuYasha barked.

Sesshomaru nodded sadly and walked back to Rin's side, keeping his eyes on the ground. Rin knelt down and tried to cheer the pup up while InuYasha and his group spoke in hushed tones. Sesshomaru seemed to get more excited the longer they spoke being able to easily hear them.

After several minutes, the group walked back over, InuYasha sulking to himself.

"Great news! You guys can stay with us!" Kagome said with smile. Gasping with excitement, Sesshomaru ran up to the older people, followed by Rin. The older girls plus Shippo and Kirara went back to their shopping while Miroku went to go find them somewhere to stay for the night.

Sesshomaru began to run circles around the idle hanyou boy and soon Rin began to copy, both giggling, which only served to make InuYasha's mood worse.

"Would you two cut it out?" InuYasha snapped at them. Rin nodded and backed off looking down at Sesshomaru as she did so. The yokai wasn't about to just stand there bored and instead started hunting InuYasha's sleeve, batting at the red material.

"Quit it." InuYasha growled kicking him away, but Sesshomaru only ignored him and kept it up.

"Listen up! I don't even want to keep you so if you don't knock it off I will drop you somewhere and leave you!" InuYasha threatened.

Sesshomaru yipped and ran off to hide behind the approaching Kagome, who gave the hanyou a disapproving look.

"InuYasha, don't be so rough on him." She scolded.

"He's the one messing with me! And it's not like I'm really hurting him anyway!" InuYasha protested as Sesshomaru inched closer to Kagome.

"That's it! Sit boy!" The said girl exclaimed, sending InuYasha face first into the ground which made Sesshomaru giggle childishly. The hanyou growled deeply, letting Sesshomaru know he was extremely angry before running off and disappearing into the nearby cluster of tree as the pup whimpered and hugged Kagome's legs.

"It's okay, Sesshomaru." Kagome said gently as she stroked his long white hair. A few moments later, Sesshomaru's head popped up, sniffing the air. Before Kagome could even ask what was wrong the youkai pup was sprinting towards the forest InuYasha had run off to.

"Wait, my lord! Rin is coming too!" The little girl called as she ran after him, though stood no chance against the impossibly fast toddler. Kagome chased after the two, able to easily catch up with and run past Rin, but Sesshomaru was no where to be seen.

Suddenly, a loud roar followed by a shrill scream errupted from the forest.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin gasped, running towards the sound as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Wait, Rin! It's dangerous!" Kagome called, reaching out to grab her wrist but she was just out of reach. Before either of them could get very far, a large dragon-like demon sauntered out with a tiny white thing, which upon further inspection was the back of the youkai lord's head, in it's hand.

Rin looked around for a way to help her lord when she spotted a small, rough rock so she picked it up and threw it. The demon just looked at the tiny stone which laid at his feet and roared before it began chasing the human girls, who screamed loudly.

"Rin, run! Inwasa!" Sesshomaru called, looking around frantically for his brother or anyone who could save him and his ward.

InuYasha suddenly burst from the trees and sliced the arm holding his little brother clean off with the Tetsaiga. Sesshomaru fell but was cusioned by the demon hand wrapped around him so he wasn't hurt at all.

"Stay back." InuYasha warned before easily dispatching the demon with Tetsaiga's Wind Scar technique.

"Inwasa saved me!" Sesshomaru mused as he wriggled out from the demon's fingers.

"I didn't save _you_! I only came because you got Kagome involved, got that?" InuYasha snapped harshly, looking even more intimidaating with the large sword still in his hand.

"What was that anyway? Didn't you use your nose at all, brat?" InuYasha asked as he sheathed said sword.

"I use nose. I warn you." Sesshomaru explained, looking up at his brother with a proud smile.

"I can smell too, you know. You ain't got to warn me about nothing, got that? All you did was put Kagome and Rin in danger." InuYasha said. Sesshomaru's face fell and he looked back at the two girls.

"I sowwy." He said guiltily.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Kagome said, smiling down at the pup.

"Rin is just glad your safe, my lord." Rin said. Sesshomaru smiled brightly at their words.

"Let's go back to the village now. It's getting late and no doubt Miroku has found us a place to sleep tonight and dinner will be done." Kagome said.

"Oh yes! Rin is very hungry! Her dinner was interupted when her lord turned small." She said nodding eagerly. Sesshomaru made a animal like yipping sound as if agreeing with her.

"Alright then." Kagome giggled and grabbed the children's hands, "Let's go eat. Come on InuYasha." InuYasha follwed from a ways behind, grumbling to himself.

**Author's Note: I want to thank LovingLolipop0402 for helping me come up with the plotline and editting the story. Check out her page. Her stories are awesome. **

**I also want to thank my friend for coming up with the story title. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters! They all belong to their orignial owners!**

When the trio returned to the human village, Sango was looking for them.

"Where have you three been? I looked all over the village for you." She asked.

"InuYasha ran off and Sesshomaru followed him. Rin and I went to go find them, but then we ran into a demon." Kagome explained.

"Master InuYasha killed it and saved us, though!" Rin added.

"Well, Miroku got us a place to stay for the night." Sango said.

"Food!" Sesshomaru chimed happily.

"Yes, there will be food." Sango told him with a smile.

"Come, Rin. We go get food." Sesshomaru said, taking off down the road towards the smell of monk.

"Rin's coming!" She chimed, chasing after him.

The three older member's of the little group followed behind them, walking but keeping an eye on the children which was easier since Sesshomaru stayed at Rin's side instead of using his full speed.

Rin and Sesshomaru ran into the house, making Miroku jump and Shippo hide behind him. Kirara growled for a moment before realizing it was just children and stopped but stayed alert from the smell of the youkai. The other three walked in a few moments after.

"I found them." Sango said.

"Just in time. They just gave us our food." Miroku said.

The five sat down and started dinner. Rin ate hers quickly and happily but Sesshomaru only played with his discontently and refused to eat it.

"Is something the matter, my lord?" Rin asked.

"Icky food" The youkai said wrinkling his nose in disgust and he held some fish out with only his fore finger and thumb.

"It's not icky. Rin likes it very much." She said.

"Food human." He said tossing the fish into Rin's lap.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome scolded "If you don't want to eat it you don't have to but don't throw it at Rin."

"I don't like. I give to Rin." He explained.

"You should ask if she wants it and then put it on her plate not her lap." She said.

"Sorry Rin." Sesshomaru said, nuzzling her cheek.

"It's okay, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

Just then the familiar voice of Jaken was heard calling for his lord and the girl.

"Oh no! Rin forgot Master Jaken and Ah-Un!" Rin exclaimed, running out to the imp, who led Ah-Un by the reins.

"Rin! Where have you been? And where's Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked.

"He's inside. We're eating dinner. Well, Rin is...Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like it." Rin explained.

"Of course he doesn't like it! It's human food!" Jaken said, but Rin was already halfway back to the house.

"Rin!" He exclaimed, speeding up to chase her. Rin walked just inside the door, leaving it open for the imp.

"Rin found Master Jaken!" Rin said with a smile, as Jaken appeared next to her in the doorway.

"This is not a time for play, girl. Someone stole the Tenseiga!" Jaken exclaimed.

"What?" InuYasha snapped, getting to his feet in one quick motion.

"Yes, while Rin was shopping with my lord, I went back for his stuff that she forgot..." Jaken started but Rin interrupted him.

"You forgot, Lord Sesshomaaru's stuff too, Master Jaken." She said.

"But neither the Tenseiga or the Tokijin was there!" Jaken started crying "If we never find them, Lord Sesshomaru will kill me!"

Sesshomaru stopped his violent assult on the fish he had thrown at Rin earlier and looked up hearing his name and the name of his father's famous sword.

"Father's sword gone?" He asked just as InuYasha ran out.

"Wait, Inwasa! I come help!" Sesshomaru called after him, running towards the door, but Kagome caught him and scopped him up into her arms.

"Let go!" Sesshomaru protested, but Kagome refused.

"You can't go. Remember what InuYasha said earlier?" Kagome asked, having a hard time keeping a grip on him even after Sango and Miroku came to help.

"I go with Inwasa!" He insisted.

"My lord, Rin thinks Kagome is right. Without your sword you could get into trouble and Rin would be very sad if something happened to you." She said, manuvering into the small circle of people that had been created.

"Rin sad?" Sesshomaru asked, stopping his squirming to look down at her.

"Rin would be if you left me and something happened to you so will you please stay with Rin?" She asked. Sesshomaru seemed to think for a minute before nodded.

"Yes. I stay with Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you my lord!" Rin chirped, smiling brightly.

"Alright, go finish your dinner." Kagome said, putting Sesshomaru down. The two children hurried back to their food, Rin to eat and Sesshomaru to play. The adults and Shippo went and sat in a circle.

"So, then, I think it's safe to assume that whoever did that to Sesshomaru was after his swords." Sango said.

"Yes, but why turn Sesshomaru into a baby? Why not just kill him?" Miroku wondered out loud.

"Don't be stupid! No one could kill Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted.

"You never know." Kagome said.

"Watch your tongue, you insolent girl!" Jaken spat.

"That's besides the point." Miroku said. "I guess, we'll just have to wait until InuYasha gets back and see what he found."

"When do you think he'll be back." Shippo asked.

"That depends on how far he can track whoever stole the swords." Kagome said.

"Yeah, I guess." Shippo said.

"We should probably get some rest, though. No doubt InuYasha is going to want us to leave the moment he gets back." Sango said.

"Yeah," Kagome nodded. "Rin? Sesshomaru? Have you two finished dinner?"

"Rin has, but Lord Sesshomaru had eaten nothing." Rin said.

"You need to eat at least half, Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"Do you know nothing? Lord Sesshomaru does not eat human food." Jaken said.

"Sure he does. Shippo is full demon and he eats human food. Sesshomaru is being stubborn." Kagome said walking over and sitting in front of Sesshomaru.

"Come on, Sesshomaru. You have to at least try it," Kagome said.

"No." Sesshomaru said, shaking his head.

"Just try one bite of the fish. You might like it." Kagome said, but Sesshomaru continued to refuse.

"But it's really good, milord. Rin promises." Rin said.

"You really promise?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin nodded. The pup hesitantly took the small bite of fish Kagome held out to him and popped it in his mouth. He chewed on it for a few seconds before a smile graced his lips.

"It good!" Sesshomaru chimed.

"Rin told you, milord!" She said.

Sesshomaru said nothing, now to interested in the food before him. It was only a matter of minutes before he had devoured it completely. The now full yokai pup yawned, showing his sharp fangs.

"Time for bed now." Kagome said.

"But I not tired!" Sesshomaru whined.

"Even if you aren't tired you need to sleep. InuYasha will probably be back really early." Kagome said, not believeing Sesshomaru was not tired.

"Inwasa!" Sesshomaru said excitedly.

"Yeah. So you need to get some sleep, okay?" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Fine."

Kagome picked him up and balanced him on her hip before grabbing Rin's hand and taking them both to where they would be sleeping. She laid them both down on there respective futons before covering them up.

"Good night you two." She said.

"Night" The said in unison.

InuYasha followed Sesshomaru's scent around the woods for a little bit before realizing that he was just following the trail from earlier that day and it was just leading him in a circle. They must have flown here using the dragon because he couldn't trace a scent back to where they were.

He ran back to where they where staying and went inside to see everyone was asleep already. InuYasha sighed at inconvience and walked back outside to see Ah-Un staring at him. He smirked, jumping down in front of the dragon.

"Come on. Take me to where you found Sesshomaru as a child and hurry up. I ain't got time to waste." InuYasha said. Ah-Un got to his feet and took flight followed by the hanyou who made good use of his demon speed to keep up.

They arrived maybe a half hour later and InuYasha immidiatly went to work sniffing around. Sesshomaru and the two swords where definitely there along with the weaker scents of Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. He quickly caught a unfamiliar scent and followed it into the forest for about an hour before in disappeared. The scent was distinctly demon so he must have flown off.

InuYasha muttered something under his breath and searched a little further, hoping to catch his scent again, but to no avail. He headed back to the clearing where has saw Ah-Un had went to sleep again.

"You could've gone back, you know. I just needed you to show me the way here." InuYasha shot at him. Ah-Un raised his head and looked at him when he spoke. The hanyou took off back towards the village again, not bothering to look and see if the dragon was following, but judging from what he heard, it was.

When he got back everyone was still sleeping and there were no signs of the approching morning, but that didn't stop the hanyou from waking them up. The usual members of the group woke up without protest, expecting this kind of behavior from him, but Rin and Sesshomaru were not happy about being woken up after so little hours of sleep.

"Get up! You can seep on the way there." InuYasha told them. Kagome slung her backpack onto her back and put her shoes on before going over to the kids, who were trying to go back to sleep, much to InuYasha's annoyance.

"What did you find, InuYasha?" Miroku asked as Kagome tried to coax the kids to get up.

"There was a demon there. It must have taken the swords but it flew off so I couldn't follow the sent much further." He said.

"Then why are you waking us up? It's not like we can do anything!" Shippo asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Because I know about which direction it went in and we have to find it before it does too much damage with those swords." He snapped.

"Let's just get going." Kagome yawned walking up with a half asleep yokai pup in her arms and a very tired but awake Rin following her.

No one protested to that and they walked out of the house. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo climbed onto a now large Kirara. Kagome helped Rin onto Ah-Un and tried to put Sesshomaru on him too, but he refused.

"No. Inwasa." Sesshomaru said, sleepily.

"Alright." Kagome sighed, carrying him over to InuYasha.

"Why do you still have him. I ain't carrying him, you know." InuYasha said.

"Yes, you are and don't you argue with me. I'll say the command, you know." Kagome said.

"Ugh! Fine. Just get on!" InuYasha growled.

Kagome put Sesshomaru on his back before getting on herself, wrapping her arms around both Sesshomaru and his neck. InuYasha started running, followed by Kirara and Ah-Un in the direction of the clearing Sesshomaru was found in.

**A/N: I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or put this story on their alert list. I love hearing what you guys think about The Baby Sesshy Story good or bad, though please no flaming. :)**

**Also, if anyone knows of a good, free grammer and spelling check that I don't have to download please tell me!**


End file.
